The Joker's Mind
by ScatterBrainedInk
Summary: An exploration through The Joker's point of view. This story doesn't necessarily happen in the 52 continuity, or the movie's Universe. It's sort of my own Batman Universe, where I manipulate their origins slightly to give the story a different effect.Please review! Witness The Joker's actions and thoughts, the birth of the third Robin, and the creation of Harley Quinn.
1. Chapter 1 - How Will I Laugh Tomorrow

*Okay! Before I start, I know I have alot of other stories I should finish first, but I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now, and suddenly inspiration hit me. I wouldn't want all of that to go to waste. I write The Joker with basically Heath Ledger in mind. I also write him as a homosexual, with interests in Batman, and only him alone. That is clearly for character purposes, believing it's a good reason for his obsession with Batman. Also, this may or may not be a fan-sequel to Brian Azarello's The Joker. If you happened to read it, imagine it being a continuation! Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!*

That smell.

That touch. Mmm. So good. I can only imagine his thoughts right now. Is he thinking about me?... Is he coming over to check on me, again? Oh, the possibilities. Hehe. I can only imagine...

-Arkham Asylum-

It's been months now. Months. Not a single sign of life from him. Not one. Not even a smile. A hello. A dark entrance and a witty, smart-ass thing to say at my previous shenanigans, as he comes into my cell. Oh, did I tell you? Did I tell you how much this cell reminds me what I really am? Those padded walls, and the white, bleached floor. And oh!- that window. The only thing connecting me to the rest of the world... or trying to at least... heh.

The last time I left home, it was January. I promised Batman a New Years gift. I kept my word. Turns out Batman's... other face, used to date this... gorgeous, secretary at Queen Industries. Boy, oh boy... was she a looker! She had these beautiful, let-me-suck-your-schwang lips... and man, that redhair! She reminded me of my mother. Or something like that...

It's not like I have any interest in Batman's other personality... the -man-... but I have to say, it is interesting to push his buttons! Haha. Bruce Wayne. Only we know who he really is. Only we, and only us. And nobody else. I have to wonder if Bruce Wayne genuinely exists or not. No one other than myself knows the beautiful Dark Knight better than me... No one.

His cold blue eyes, I can see into them. Into his soul. I can picture his mind, trying to see if there are any traces of humanity left in him. Such a hypocrite. He should fucking admit it he's no better than the rest of us loonies in here. The only thing stopping him from recognizing his true intentions is some fucked-up moral code. Such a waste...

Such a waste of fun...

But anyway!- I am babbling now, sorry. This girl he was dating... Natasha. Yes, Natasha... that was her name. Mmm, I can only think what she could do with those lips. Hehehe...

In any case... it wasn't hard.

She didn't resist much, surprisingly.

I brought her home to his Manor, hehe. Oh boy...

You should've seen his face... that anger and horror... I didn't say what I did to her, didn't I?

Oh, and I won't... that's between me and Bruce Wayne... I don't kiss and tell, you know! Haha!

Actually... just as a hint... she wasn't... well...

...-whole...-

when I brought her back. Not physically at least! Hehehe...

I kept her lips, and cheeks to myself. Just for... um... decorative purposes. Promise!

Anyways... again, afterwards, I was gradually invited inside Wayne Manor for a round-house kick-up with Bruce Wayne. He fracturated both of my arms (again), and broke my jaw. I was in the hospital for three months before being put back inside.

Loved every second of it.

However...

Tonight's the night!

It is.

It most certainly is.

The Joker sits up, putting the piece of paper he was writing on, carefully down on the white floor. He takes a few steps along it. Every moment now... any second...

C'mon

C'mon

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon...

"I can't wait!" He shrieks powerfully, screaming through the walls of his cell, haunting the halls of the Asylum.

The next second, the alarm goes of. Joker freezes, his blood-shot eyes scanning the insides of his dark private room.

Suddenly, commotion can be heard outside. His dry, ripped lips slowly creep into a grin.

"Yes... It's time for vacation."

His cell door is kicked down, sparks flying. The small explosions light the Joker's face up, revealing his make-upless figure. He was grotesque looking. Actually worse than when he was sportin' the clown get-up. A tall, muscular man enters the cell.

"Time to move your ass out, J."

The Joker snickers and giggles, giving Killer Croc a playful wink "Ah... Croc. Yes, I thought you'd come for me first."

Croc grins a deadly, sadistic smirk "Yeah. Move out." He tosses him a pistol. Joker catches it and looks down at it. Despite the current situation, he was awfully calm. With a powerful, sure grip on the handgun, Joker looks up at Croc, his facial expression changing from a grim smile to a determined, angry looking emotion. He brushes out of his cell, and the first person he sees.

A small, skinny weakling of an inmate, he takes aim. He fires. The bullet blows the inmate's brains out, before the body lumps down on the floor of the rioting hallways. The Joker laughs "Oh, man! I missed that!"

Croc gives him a glance, and runs off into the violence of the halls, leaving the Joker alone.

"What to do now?... what to do?... what to do?... oh. Right." He throws the gun away, and grabs one of the guards that was trying to fight off a bunch of inmatesd. The Joker bites his right ear off, and throws the guard on the floor. Blood gushes out, Joker's face dripping with the red substance as he spits the ear off. The inmates yell and cheer for him.

The guard is terrified. He screams in pain. His name tag reads Mike. That's a good name.

"Come here."

He throws a punch into the guard's face, and then another. The Joker crawls over him, throwing hook, after hook, after hook, smashing punch and slap down on the guard, growling and spitting.

"Agh!-ple-sop...stop!..." Mike manages to stutter out through a rain of teeth and blood, and saliva.

The Joker grabs him by the sides of his head, and plants a kiss on the man's bleeding lips. A strong, wonderful smooch. Then, with both his upper and lower teeth, he grabs the guard's lower lip, and pulls. As hard as he can. Mike screams. The inmates laugh and screech out cheers.

The Joker rips off Mike's lip. He bites down on it, chewing on the man's flesh. He swallows, and spits any remanins down on Mike.

He had his lipstick now!... at least, for a while.

Joker sits up, and kicks the agonizing guard. "He's all yours, gentleman!" He laughs and mutters out as he takes off.

Minutes later, Joker would be crawling through Arkham's sewer system. Ah, Croc was so loyal. You only had to feed him. He has to thank him for giving him the blueprints to the sewers. In any case... finally...

The Joker is out.

He sits up, covered in mud and feces, looking at Gotham City.

His eyes light up.

His grin flashes brilliantly.

My dear...

I am coming...


	2. Chapter 2 - If I Can't Even Smile Today

-Gotham City-

Hi.

Me again.

I cannot say in simple words how much fun that was.

So good.

I missed it.

It's been two hours since the entire thing!... hehe, I heard we started up quite a fuss. No sign of him yet. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

Looks like he's waiting.

Hehe... I can play this game...

I can definately play by his rules. Waiting, on my case though... only brings one thing. I got myself a present! Haha.

Oh, this is definately video-worthy material. I'll have to tape it and post in on YouTube.

Damn, that's a fantastic idea!

I'll do it right now.

Kisses.

J.

She whimpers.

A small, petite teenage prostitute. Gagged up, and tied to a chair. She was nude, and badly beaten already. Her left eye was swollen and leaking blood. The Joker stole a car, and acted as if he was wanted to employ her services. She got in the car quickly enough. Now, she's in an abandoned remote warehouse, just outside of the Narrows, The Joker in front of her, writing.

She humms something pleadingly, crying, not being able to speak, because of the massive sock in her mouth.

"Oh..."

The Joker crumbles the piece of paper and puts it in his pocket. He was still wearing his Arkham Inmate Uniform.

"Sorry about that, darlin'."

He reaches for her face, and pulls the sock out "Somethin' you wanna' say?"

The moment her mouth is empty, she coughs, then screams "Help! Help me! Ple-Ugh!"

Quickly, she is silenced with a powerful kick into her abdomen, then a hook into her face. Strong enough to balance the chair out and knock her down on the floor. She gasps in pain.

The Joker growls, and grabs the chair, dragging it and the girl to another location in the warehouse. She tries to get all of her strength and break free. She can't.

"Oh, quit it, now. You're starting to annoy me." He mutters at her, stopping and pulling the chair back on it's feet. It was more light in this area of the warehouse. Enough for the camera to film well.

"Alright. Now... listen. We'll do this nice and clean, okay? No screamin', no yellin', no nothing, alright? You agree to that?" He asks, his voice surprisingly gentle and polite, his face an inch away from hers.

She nods weakly, only after some seconds of sobbing.

The Jokers backs up and puts the camera on an nearby table "Good, good."

He clicks it on.

Silence.

Unconfortable silence as the machine records a badly defeated woman, crying and sobbing to herself.

"What's your name?"

His voice rings out.

"...S...Sabrina..."

She speaks back, barely holding herself from choking on her own tears.

The Joker smiles, and moves the camera some to zoom in on her "What's your real name, Sabrina?"

She starts crying "Marie."

"Hehe." He giggles softly "Nice to meet you, Marie."

Marie looks up at him slowly

"How's your father?"

She just stares. No response.

"I said... how's your father?"

"He...he's dead."

She responds back. Hate was in her eyes, but she wasn't strong enough to cope with what was happening to her. She knew what was coming.

She knew who The Joker was.

"Ah." The Joker responds "I see. And tell me... Marie... how do you think your father would react to knowing his daughter is a hooker?"

She looks down, and clears her throat "Fuck you." She manages to say, clearly enough, despite her shaggy breath and pounding heart.

The Joker growls out a laugh "Oh, girl! Thanks, but no thanks... I have something better in mind though."

He grabs the camera, and puts it somewhere higher in order to get a better view at the continuation of his little vlog video.

She starts freaking out, trying to break free again as she sees... The Joker grabbing a gasoline canister. "No!" She screams

The Joker laughs, and pops off the cap "Oh, hush hush now... haha!" He slaps her, then begins to pour the gasoline over her. Marie continues with her attempts at escaping. No such luck. She's beginning to drown in gasoline, coughing and running out of breath as she screams louder and longer each time.

"There's one thing clear enough though... this is why there are no whores over here, working their corners. Just a bunch of filthy degenerates like me!... but I think you wanted an adventure, Marie. So here's to that..." He finishes the canister, and smacks her over the face with it, before backing up.

Marie doesn't stop moving and screaming. The Joker is unphased by it, dropping the empty canister and taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"No!..No! No! No!... Please! No! Don't kill me! Please! I'll do anything! Please!...You fucker! Please!" She pleads

The Joker takes out a lighter, and flicks it on. He lights his cigarette and grins. Man, this is priceless.

"Welcome to the Narrows."

With that, he throws the burning lighter at her.

Her eyes grow wide and she gasps.

It takes only a second

And the beautifully beaten body, as well as the chair, transform themselves into a torch. Her screams echo out, silencing after.

The video continues to run. The Joker puffs out some smoke, then leaves to enjoy his cigarette somewhere more private.

The Gotham City News

"Hello. This is Jack Ryder. Earlier today, a massive break-out was commenced at Arkham Asylum. Over 20 guards have been declared dead, and even more are seriously injured. For safety, we warn civilians not to leave their homes after 5 pm.

But perhaps, that is not the least of our worries. Along others, the confirmed escaped cases are Mad Hatter, Edward Nigma, Jonathan Crane, Killer Croc, and The Joker. Just an hour ago, a video was anonimously put on the internet. Warning: Disturbing Images are present."

The video of Marie and The Joker begins, censored. Jack Ryder speaks over it "It involves The Joker torturing and brutally executing a young woman, by lighting her on fire. The woman was confirmed to be Marie Conzales. 19 Years old. Among other victims is Officer Raulo Ponbem, who was badly injured by Nigma. We will speak on that later." The video ends just before Joker throws the lighter at her.

Watching the TV, Joker licks his lips and smirks

"Oh, I love attention..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Keep On Burnin'

Hello there.

I haven't wrote for a long time. I know. Heh. Sorry about that.

In any case... I've been busy.

Perhaps you've heard about my shenanigans. Well, I didn't do much, sadly. Not yet. I tried to keep all of my fans satisfied with what explosives and little cooks I could bring up here and there. Some of them didn't make the news unfortunately. Anyway, I'll write you all some more later.

Hugs and kisses

J.

Ah. Gotham City. He was back. That dust-filled air, reeking of toxic and poisonous filth. The Joker opens the door to his former bar, The Grin And Bare it.

It was a ruin. Burned all to hell, and nearly falling to pieces. That didn't mean it wasn't useful anymore. Joker kicks some rubble away, and crouches to open up a hatch on the floor. Something hidden, and not exactly easy to spot. Slowly, he makes his way inside the basement of the former club.

He coughs, and gestures wavily with his right hand, cleaning the air some. "Hrm... where was it?" He asks himself, taking a few steps into the darkness.

Opening a closet, he creeps a smile. Luckily the fire didn't break in here.

He takes out a jacket. Then the pants. And the shoes. They were surprisingly clean, and appeared to never have been worn before, despite the collected dust on their purple fabric.

Joker takes his time, as he rips off the Arkham Uniform, exposing his pale, scarred body to the dusty shadows of the basement.

Turning and walking away some, to his right, his hand reaches for a hatch, pulling it once he had a grip. A stream of hot water bursts out through the ceiling. Joker closes his eyes, and lets the substance wash away the filth he was covered in. The blood around his cheeks. The mud in his hair. Putting both of his hands on his face, he lets his palms caress his own figure, rubbing it slightly.

"Mmm..."

He moans slightly, taking the hands down to his neck, cracking it some.

"Hmm."

Without another thought, he sends a punch into the wall in front of him. Hard enough to break his own hand. It doesn't break, fortunately, but his knuckles drip blood as he conceals the fist. He bashes his head against the hard concrete. Once. Twice. Three times, leaving a large dent into the wall, blood coming down his face once again.

He just wanted to taste it. No other reason. Opening his lips, Joker allows the red substance to slip on his tongue. Once it would, he'd roll it around his mouth, then swallow. Some minutes later, he would turn off the water, and walk off to dress up.

The costume felt so good. Confortably heavy on his shoulders. It gave him his sense of style back. Not that he ever lost it, but now he had it partially restored for all to see.

There's just one more thing...

The Joker reaches into the closet, and picks out a box carefully. Setting it down on a table, he opens it. Hmm. Heh. Everything was inside.

For the next hour, Joker would put on the make-up. He especially enjoyed putting on the lipstick. Feeling the firm colorful handle rubbing against the carved flesh and lips.

After he was prepared, The Joker set-up a couple of bombs into his coat's inner pockets. These would have to do. Walking back outside, he locks everything up, and heads for the closest car.

Smash!... his elbow bursts through the front driver's window, and then he quickly sends out his hand inside to turn off the alarm and unlock the vehicle. Once he gained access, The Joker ignites the engine by ripping out and reassembling the wires, then hits the gas.

On the way, Joker lights up a cigarette from a pack he stole from a guard he murdered while escaping from Arkham Asylum.

He drives out of Gotham, entering a suburban area. Slowly, he parks in front of an average-looking house and just stares. Heh. Johnny... Johnny...

Turning off the lights, Joker leaves the vehicle, and approches the house. Ringing the bell, he waits some. Then he rings again. And again. Ring, ring, ring!

Suddenly, the door is opened.

A tall, African-American male wearing a suit opens. He doesn't have time to see anything less than the barrell of a handgun. And then, fire.

His brains burst through the back of his head. Joker enters, and shoots another suited man right into the throat. Then another. A woman screaming can be heard.

"Ah... Shelly..." The Joker mutters from under his lips, smacking them together once. "I can hear ya', you know..." Walking forward into the house, he kicks one of the dead bodies on his way. Running can be heard upstairs. Joker looks towards the noise and smirks. "...You know... Johnny didn't fight back much..." He starts, speaking slowly and calmly, taking the stairs to the second floor

"Stay away from me, you bastard!" Her voice screams back, locking herself in one of the rooms.

The Joker doesn't seem phased by her reaction. He continues at his slow space, speaking his little speech "...He trusted me... He -liked- me... what I did, wasn't something I enjoyed. I had to teach him what it means."

She screams for help, her voice echoing through the walls.

He ignores that, coming in front of the locked door "The truth is... your husband lost it. Mhm." He nods once, speaking now loudly enough to be heard clearly "He wanted to be just like me. And we can't have that." Suddenly, his right leg smashes through the door, setting it down on the floor. Shelly growls out pleads for help, crawling on the bed, and as far away from The Joker as she can.

He raises a brow at her. Hehe. She was a fun one. "...You didn't love him, anyway. Can't say I blame the guy for losing his mind." Stepping over the door, he approaches her, his figure shadowing over the helpless soul he was staring at.

"After all... we all have one bad day."

The Joker would reach for her hair, and drag her up on her feet, enjoying her barking and screaming. He throws her against a wall, letting her body smash against it, and then slip to the ground. He kicks her chin in, then watches her scribble on the ground, terrified.

"And Johnny Frost most certainly had his."

Another kick, and she passes out from the shock, and pain. He would look down at her, and start to remove the explosives.

Silence.

Some minutes later, The Joker would leave the house, politely closing the door behind himself. Inhaling, he walks back to the car, and opens the front door, getting inside. Stomping on it, Joker drives off.

Far away behind him, the house blows up. A massive roar haunts the suburban sky, the explosion lighting the entire block for a second. Joker glances behind himself to see the fire, and growls out a chuckle.

Okay!

That was one down.

Time for some music.

He clicks the radio on. CCR's Proud Mary shifts on.

He laughs quietly. Perfect. He starts nodding, the bright fire still close enough to light the street. After some seconds, Joker starts to hum the song to himself "...Big wheel keep on turnin'..." He starts, smiling to himself, lighting up another cigarette "...Proud Mary keep on burnin'... mmm... rollin'... rollin' on the river..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Obviousness

Frost Residence

6 am

"Ugh..."

"You okay, chief?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine." Gordon speaks, almost to himself. He steps over the smoking rubble, looking at what happened

The Police Officer follows the commisioner "Got any idea who did this?"

"...Well..." Gordon begins, taking a hand to his forehead to rub some sweat away "...The woman our guys were watchin' over was the wife of one of Joker's former employees."

"...You mean Frost?"

"Yep." Gordon puts a hand into his pocket, and turns some. He looked like a mess. That's what happens when you're out for the job until 1 am, then you get to sleep for only two hours. "...Joker murdered Frost right before he was thrown right back in Arkham"

"...I assumed Frost survived. There was no body t-"

"There wasn't a body. But Joker never leaves a guy live after something like that." Gordon's tone was quiet and low. He hated this. Damn that monster. Damn them all.

"I don't... I don't mean to question you, chief... but how do you know?"

"I was there."

-FlashBack-

8 months ago

Gotham City Bridge

1 pm

"This city belongs to me!"

The Joker was running. As fast as he could. A large, bright smile on his sweaty, unclean face. Behind him, a lanky, blonde man in his mid-30s was following. Johnny Frost.

Johnny was wearing a nice, white suit. It was stained with blood and other substances now. However, the look on his face wasn't different from The Joker's. A creeping grin warming up on his cheeks as he looked over his shoulder. That chaos. That freedom. Setting on fire an entire street. Without a thought. Without a doubt. He felt alive.

Johnny started laughing. Louder and louder with each step. "Hehehe..."

Suddenly, he felt a swinging fist smashing into his cheek with a 'crack', as Joker turned around, growling "Stop laughing!" The clown snarled, knocking Johnny on the ground.

Frost looked up, head ringing, spitting out blood, surprised by Joker's strength. And even more surprised by the clown's action. Looking up, Johnny glares, confused, as Joker unholsters a revolver "Ugh... God, you disgust me. You have no charm at all, just..." Joker pauses, aiming the barrell in Frost's general direction

"Obviousness." The Joker snarls, smiling "Dumb, dull... Dissapointing."

"Obvious." He repeats, looking up once, knowing "Shame on you.

Just as he is about to pull the trigger, a whirling sound can be heard. Quickly, two batarangs swirl towards The Joker. One cuts him over the forehead. Another one grazes his right arm. Joker growls in pain, his head snapped to the side by the force of the batarangs. "Agh!"

Frost attempts to use this distraction to get up, and get away from Joker's range. No such luck. "-Ha!" The clown growls, and reaches for Johnny, grabbing him by the shoulders, and turning him around as a human shield, in a firm grip, smashing the gun into Johnny's temple.

Frost was shivering with fear. He had no idea how this all happened. He thought Joker would never do this to him.

Joker looks up. He grins.

A massive figure opens it's wings. The dark sillhouette hovers over the sky, before landing in front of them with a massive thud. His cape flowed over his body as if they were sentient, covering most of his mass. That cold blue glare gazed The Joker down. Batman.

The Joker shakes Johnny up some to stop his shivering, turning to face Batman better "You wear your shame like a badge, because you don't have the -balls- to actually pin one." He wrinkles his nose up some, blood getting into his vision "Yes... just look at you.." He'd lick his lips. Batman wouldn't flinch. "Desperate to be feared, you want to be perceived as a monster, draped in black. And yet..." Joker pauses, greething his teeth together.

"You leave that little window. A glimpse at the -perfection- underneath. Obvious- The chiseled good looks-Not the jaw. The mouth of a monster..."

Batman narrows his gaze down on them. His mind wasn't present to listen to The Joker's speech. He was calculating. Counting. Chances of Johnny surviving were low. Good riddance. He wasn't going to risk himself over one of Joker's thugs. Not when more innocent people could pay the price. He sinks down some slowly, getting ready.

Joker notices this. He raises his tone, his voice not calm. Not angry. Desperate. "Why do you let it be seen?" He asks, squinting his eyes on The Dark Knight, pushing the gun some further into Johnny's cheek to make him feel it. "Tell me why." Joker cries out

Batman looks at them. He wasn't going to attack. Not yet. He needed a clear way in. Whatever happened to Frost was out of his reach. He knew exactly what will push Joker's buttons enough to make him snap, and make a strategical mistake. Slowly, Batman's cheeks creep up into a smirk "To mock you." The Dark Knight states

Joker's eyes light up. He stares at Batman. "...Hah...Haha..." He laughs, pulling the hammer down. "Rrraaaa-No!" Joker shrieks out, pushing the trigger. A round bursts out of the pistol, blowing Frost's throat out. Johnny is pushed forward by The Joker, who quickly steps back, growling, shooting multiple bullets into Johnny's back.

Batman lunges for The Joker. He throws a hand up, knocking the revolver out of the clown's grip. Johnny stumbles on his knees, choking. Gasping. Behind him, Batman sends a kick into Joker's head. The clown responds with a raging attack, unsheathing a knife.

Frost tries to escape. He was in shock. He wasn't thinking right. Pulling on the edge, Johnny manages to get up on his feet. Batman gets a grip on The Joker, and smashes a punch into his face. And then another. And another. And doesn't stop until the clown's face turned into a bloody mess. Frost stumbles over the ledge, and falls down.

Gordon watches this from the street. He notices Johnny Frost fall over the bridge, and into the water.

-End Of FlashBack-

"...That... sounds horrible."

Gordon nods, and walks out from the ruined house "...Sure does."

"Where are you goin'?" The Officer asks

"To get some sleep. We already know what happened here, kid." He'd get into the car, and ignite the engine "Get to the precint and tell everyone to get ready. We'll call him tonight."

The Officer raises a brow "...You mean... -him-?"

Gordon cringes, not liking it. But... what else could he do? He nods once "...Yeah..." With that, Gordon drives off.

Fuck this city.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bat

"Hello. This is Jack Ryder, presenting the News. Tonight, multiple counts of homicide were reported in Old Gotham. The main suspect is Edward Nigma, who possibly is trying to make himself known again in Gotham's underworld, in a similar manner to The Joker's last week video uploaded on YouTube. We have Dr. Hugo Strange tonight here, to dicuss these people's actions. Hello, Mr. Strange.

Strange smiles, and offers a firm nod, giving the camera a glance "Good evening."

"I invited you here tonight, to talk about why exactly these people are doing the horrible actions against humanity. Perhaps... knowing what makes them tick, would offer the civilian population a chance against them. And at least, know how to stay exactly out of their way?" Jack Ryder asks, putting a large tank of papers on the table

Strange nods again, and leans some in his chair. He was wearing a fine black suit, and a red tie "That's one of the mistakes the civilians make. Some consider them a joke, or a small threat. That is not true. The likes of Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, or The Joker, two of our most recent escapees, aren't waiting for people to come to them. These creatures aren't owners of a linear thought process. They look at it as if they are hunters... for a lack of better terms."

"But, in comparision to Mr. Jones, The Joker has displayed intelligence before."

"Let me clarify." Strange cuts over him "The Joker is a different type of animal. He is not as... intelectuaclly un-gifted, as Mr. Jones is, however, he uses the way people view him as, to get what he wants. There is nothing for him to register psychically as far as another human being's emotions and thoughts go. He only cares about himself."

"So... he's a sociopath?"

"Close enough. His case is slightly different. You see... his motivations, as far as we know, do not exist. He never expressed any interest in an object. Money. Cars. Social place. None of those."

"...So, all he wants to do is kill?"

"Yes. And not because of pleasure. From my research, The Joker considers himself a... how to say it... a postman."

Ryder raises a brow "A... postman?"

"Exactly. He views the, and I'm sure you've heard of them - vigilantes, in Gotham City, as a gang of misunderstood doo-gooders. The Joker believes he can send the message the vigilantes need, to the civilian population through his horrible acts."

"Wait. So, he considers himself a good guy?"

"He is completely self-counscious of his crimes, but doesn't necessarily view himself as a terrorist. Which he most certainly is."

"And what about Nigma?"

"Mr. Nigma, again, has a different thought process. He wants to prove th-"

"Oh, shut up!" Joker snarls, laying on a bed in his basement, sending a beer bottle into the TV Screen. It sparks, then blows up.

Joker huffs, and arranges his collar "Idiots." He grunts, then just lays there, thinking.

-Gotham City Police Department-

Gordon quietly sipped his coffee as he watched the TV inside his office. He was wearing a clean, but ruggy shirt and a tie, and black pants. Escaping a sigh.

"Sir?" A Police Officer bursted in

"Yeah?" Gordon asked, putting his mug down

"It's nearly 8 pm, sir."

"...Yeah..." Gordon said quietly, then just nodded, gesturing for the officer to wait for him on the hallway. The Officer nodded back, and closed the door as he left the office.

Gordon wasn't rushing. He closed the TV, and grabbed his coat, swiftly slipping his arms in it. He grabbed his cup of coffee, and left for the rooftop.

"You wait here." He commanded at the Officer

"Why?"

"He only talks to me. He'll stop if I bring somebody else with me." Gordon said, taking a swig of his coffee

"Are you sure we should trust him?"

Gordon snorts "Who else can we trust?" With that, he went up on the stairs, and left the other cop alone. Opening the door to the entrance to the rooftop, Gordon closed it behind himself. This wasn't exactly a good idea. Wasn't by-the-book, but it was necessary. Staring at the large, round Bat-Signal, he sighs. He pushes a button.

The Signal lights up. The flare was strong, and illuminated the buildings in it's way. The next second, a massive Bat-Shaped Shadow would appear on a curtain of green-ish, muddy clouds above Gotham City.

10 minutes would pass.

Gordon sipped his coffee, nearly finishing it.

Boots were heard behind himself. Jim looked over his shoulder.

He couldn't see him exactly. But knew it was the right guy. Tall. Muscular. The physique of a Spec Op. The massive cape swifted with each powerful step The Batman took towards Gordon. Honestly, standing there, with this thing coming at you, was giving you shivers on your spine.

"Glad you could make it." Gordon pronounced in a stutter

After a short silence, Batman responded "Why did you call me, Jim?"

"Well..." He sips his drink, then continues "...I have detectives on Nigma. Croc - no trace so far."

"You don't seem concerned."

"Croc will show up, sooner or later. But, The Jok-"

"I know."

"...What?"

"I know where he is. He is living in a basement of his former bar. Located near Old Gotham."

"Good... but, you aren't going for him?"

Batman turns around, putting his right leg on the edge of the rooftop "Not yet. He's in his home. Do not call in your men. He is expecting us."

Gordon sighs "You sure?" What was he saying? Of course he was sure.

Batman didn't respond. Instead, his head slowly moved to glare at the commisioner.

"...Sorry." He stutters, finishing his coffee and putting the empty cup on the edge of the rooftop

"And Nigm-" Gordon begins, turning to face Batman again, only to realize The Dark Knight was gone. Jim scowls, and sighs. Heading back inside his office, he turns the TV on again

"And still, despite the alleged superiority, Mr. Nigma was defeated in the past." Jack Ryder continues

"Or allow-" Strange speaks, but gets cut off

"Hold on." Ryder holds up his index, putting a digit to his comm "... I got reports that Edward Nigma was apprehended by Batman 30 minutes ago."

Strange stares. He didn't seem satisfied with the news "...Good."

Gordon watches, and smirks slightly. The next moment, the captain walks in and tells him about The Riddler being tied up somewhere near the bank, his legs crushed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Stephanie

"Good evening, Gotham. This is Jack Ryder, giving you the News." Ryder begins again, flashing a greedy smile

"Our top story tonight, Queen Industries goes Japanese, announcing tonight their take-over by multinational Yashida Corporation. It promises to fund the GCPD to end the current gang-activites in areas of New Gotham. Something alot of people are calling, a war-zone" The screen flashes, showing armored officers holding raging punks against the wall

"But as usual, Commisioner Jim Gordon has an answer:"

The screen flashes again, showing an interview at the scene with Gordon. He nods at the camera

"We have everything under control. Despite the current state of the city, we are right on track of apprehending all of the escapees from Arkham, and putting a stop to the scum terrorizing Gotham. We don't ne-" He gets cut off, as the screen flashes again, showing Ryder

"That isn't all we have for you. Meet the Protectionists. Urban rehabiliation officers, funded by Lex Luthor. From the blazing fields of Afghanistan, comes state-of-the-art urban pacification." He pauses, a supporting theme starting to play as the TV shows images of armored troopers leaving their cruisers. They were physically intimidating, wearing white and black body-armor. The TV flashes again, showing their commander. A muscular man in his late 40s, having a buzzcut, and similar armor "We are here to help Gotham. To augment the Police Force, and deal with the out-of-control gang problems. We are soldiers. Cops. Nothing more."

The Joker was still laying in bed, naked, smoking a cigarette. Watching TV. And drinking a beer. He takes a swig, his make-up stained and nearly brushed off his face. "Psh." He snorts at the TV, and licks his lips, tasting more of the stale drink "...cops... hah..." He'd crawl on a sitting position, taking a hand through his hair "...Please..." Getting up, Joker takes another swig of the beer, and burps. The TV is left on, Jack's speech about their last guest, Hugo Strange coming on

The Joker ignores it. He had no interest in Strange's opinion about him. Walking to the bathroom area of the basement, he'd take the call of nature into the beer bottle, then put it near a picture he took of Shelly, before he blew her up. "...Alright... time to eat... hungry, hungry, hungry." He'd speak to himself, opening the fridge, and taking out an old maccaroni box. He opens it, slumps on the bed, and eats, watching TV again, but not before changing the channel!

He picks up the remote, and flicks to cartoons, then takes his left hand through the maccaroni and dumps some in his mouth

Suddenly

Screaming can be heard from outside. Joker pauses, spits out the maccaroni, and raises a brow. It was multiple screams, asking for help "...Huh..." He'd grunt, throwing the maccaroni away on the bed, and getting up to listen carefully to the voices. He was sure he wasn't in Arkham Asylum. This all couldn't have been a hallucination. No, no, no. This was real.

Those voices were real.

And he wasn't outside. He wasn't the cause. Slowly, The Joker takes some steps back. He'd bump into the wall behind himself, and yelp "Stay away!" He'd snarl, punching at the wall. Crack! His hand bursted in pain. He growled, and smashed his head into the wall again, dusting it off shards and stains with his forehead. God, those voices! What did they want?!

The Joker growls, puts on a pair of Spider-Man trousers, and grabs his revolver. He goes up the stairs, and opens the hatch, only to see...

The Protectionists, grabbing civilian population, and opening fire on them with non-lethal ammo. Still, some were crawling away on the ground, in pain. Others were trying to run, only to get shot at by the Protectionists. The Joker frowns. What the?...

"Grab anyone you can. Throw 'em in the van. Come on!" One of them commanded, shooting a man square in the head at close-range, knocking him out.

The Joker looks into his right. He sees a little girl. She looks at him. Sees him. She was crying. She was dirty. And she was holding a burned, storched and ripped doll. Joker scowls.

She didn't make a sound. And rushed towards him, leaping for his chest. The Joker yelped again, being tackled by the little girl, back into the basement, managing to at least close the hatch before they collapsed on the floor

"Argh!"

They'd lay there for a second. She was crying, holding onto him. The Joker would snarl and grab her, pushing her off, and crawling up on his feet quickly "Stupid kid!" He yelled at her, screetching his teeth.

She'd look up at him, and hold her doll close to her chest "I'm sorry. Please... help me. I can't find mommy and daddy."

The Joker snarls again. "I don't care!" She was 5, or appeared to be. Gragh! Fuck it. He takes aim for her head. And pulls the trigger.

Click.

He pulls the trigger again

Click.

Click.

"Urgh!" He'd growl, and throw the revolver away. As it lands, it fires. The girl gasps and yells. The bullet richochets into the new TV he's stolen, the image flickering weakly

The Joker reaches for her, putting a hand to her mouth to silence the screaming. He stares in the direction of the gun. Hmm. Strange.

She muffs something out quietly. The Joker's head snaps at her "...Stop... yelling... okay?" His voice has changed from a growling angry snarl, to a calm and gentle one

She nodded, and looked down. He took the hand away, and just stared at her "...What's your name, little girl?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

"...Stephanie..." She murmered quietly

"...Stephanie. Okay. Okay."

"...What's yours?"

"...Jack." He nodded once. She couldn't recognize him being The Joker due to the smeared, nearly gone make-up. And the lack of the purple suit. Plus, she didn't really know how The Joker looked like. She only heard of him. And she was too young to register all of the things he's done.

"...You... really don't care about my parents?" She asked, only now looking into his eyes

He sighs "No. No I don't." He'd respond, honestly

"...Why?"

"Because... I don't know enough about them to care." He'd nod once, then sit up, and reach for her hand "Come on." He'd say

She took his hand, and was guided towards the bed. The Joker picked up the maccaroni, and gestured for her to sit. She does. Putting the maccaroni away on a nearby table, The Joker licks his fingers "Tell me about 'em."

She started feeling safe "...I... I really love them. And I can't find them since the armored men came."

He nodded "I see." He'd respond, sliding a chair closer and taking a seat "Go on. We're safe. They can't hear us."

"...I don't know what else to say anymore..."

"What does your daddy do?"

"...He counts... alot..."

"So, he's an accountant?"

"...I guess..."

"And your mommy?"

"She's cleaning the house."

"Unemployed."

The girl asked, confused "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He'd sit up, and go to get a cup of water

"Are you like... a homeless person?"

"...Kinda'..." He'd finish the water in one swig, then refill it and hand it to Stephanie

She didn't take it at first. Her mother told her to not take anything from strangers. And Jack's scars were strange. But... after a moment, she reached for the cup, and sipped slowly

"...And... what happened when the armored-men came?" He'd ask, taking a seat again, and taking a hand through his hair

"I don't know. Daddy told me to stay in my room, then I couldn't find them."

"Hmm..."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No. But we'll find 'em." He nods, and winks at her "Don't worry. We'll just have to stay in here until the as-erm... armored-men go away. Alrighty?"

She nods, and finishes her water "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7 - Happy Pills

The Joker and Stephanie spent the following hours talking. All up until morning. That was when the screaming and shooting starting to stop. But it didn't take at least a couple more hours until the Protectionists started to disperse. Stephanie was cute. She presented all of the signs to be manipulated. And that gun... he was sure it was loaded. Why did it jam like that? Must've been something. It was strange. And The Joker wasn't sure what to make out of it. But... Stephanie might be a nice way to mess with Batman's head. One way or the other.

"...do you think they're gone?" She asks, looking up

The Joker was sitting on the floor, smoking a cigarette. The smoke was slipping from some of the unhealed holes in his cheeks. "...Possibly..." He'd groan under his breath, getting up "Let me look."

He'd open up the hatch, and take a quick glance. The street was a ruin of rubble, smoke, and trash. Some people were limping away. Others weren't moving. The Joker closes the hatch, and gives Stephanie a nod "...Yup."

"...I..." She begins, looking from The Joker to the hatch "...I think I should go home."

"I don't think so." He states, speaking over her

"...What do you mean?"

He shrugs "Not alone you're not. Gotham is full of loonies that don't take matter if it's day or not." He'd glare at her. This should be fun. "Let me put something on." He'd say, gesturing for her to wait by the hatch. She goes there. The Joker turns on the hot water, which was dripping down from the ceiling. He reaches with his right hand, and then cleanses his face off of any blood, stains, and make-up. He'd do so for some minutes, then close the water. Exhaling, he'd stare at the wall for a moment. And the dents he punched into it. "...Hmm..." He'd turn around, heading for the closet. Opening it, he tries to find something... not purple. Or too obvious. He grabs a pair of normal jeans, a jacket, and a cap. He puts them on, and closes the closet "Come on."

The Joker, or... Jack, as he was dressed now, helps Stephanie up, opening the hatch "Move quickly." Once they were out, he closes the hatch behind themselves, and they run for the street.

Once on the street, Jack instructs her to behave casual. They walk on the side-walk. Man, this wasn't confortable at all. Being... normal. It's not that he couldn't do it. It was his choice. This. Being The Joker. Being 'insane'. He could turn it off when he wanted. But he didn't want to stop. He enjoyed being The Joker. Being a normal man felt so... boring.

He looks at his surroundings. The way he walked. Keeping his hands in his pockets, and fidgeting some. He was clearly unconfortable. To anyone who didn't know, he was just another shivering junkie

"...You alright?" She asks, looking up at him

He nods once, and drags his voice "Yeah. I'm fine. Where do you live, again?"

She points towards an apartment building in front of them "Over there. And you sound different."

He raises a brow at her "...I do?" Jack asks, not noticing the drop of his voice, speaking lower and huskier. They headed for the building.

Jack reaches for the handle, but pauses. His hand was visibly trembling. She looks up at him. It was hard to do that. His entire face was scarred. And not just the cheeks. He looked beaten up. A large scar on his forehead. Bruises on his temples, and his chin looked like it was recently punched in.

He grabs the door. It takes another moment for him to open it "...what floor?"

"Second." She responds, following after them

He nods, and they go to the second floor. 4th apartment. They stare. The door was closed.

"...nobody closed the door..." She pointed out "I left it open, in case mom and dad came back."

Jack raises a brow, and touches the door. Ah... so good. Touching it like a traspasser. Shaking his head once, he snaps out of it. He tries to open it, but it was locked from the inside. "Are you sure your parents didn't come home?"

She nods "... they would've called..." Stephanie responds, biting her lips. She was obviously getting frightened by the mental images.

Jack thinks. He had to switch the hide-out anyway. The last place was getting stormed with troopers. Batman probably heard, and would come tonight. Wasn't a smart thing to just stay there. He would've found a way to disarm the boobie-traps

"Stay back." He'd command, and take a step in front of the door. He takes out a knife, and swiftly inserts it into the lock. It took a second, but it cracked. And the door opened. "...Tada..." Jack smirked, and gestured for her to step in "Welcome back home, Stephanie."

Stephanie walks inside. She looks around. The entire place was a mess. Not how she left it.

"...I hope you don't mind... but I'll crash in for a couple of days." He speaks, walking after her, and going to the kitchen. "...just until we find your parents. Okay?" He didn't wait for her answer. Her parents were probably dead by now. Who cares? He takes out a full small bottle of meds, and empties them on the counter. Picking out three, he'd crush them with a spoon, until they were pouder, and swip the pouder in his right fist. The pills were round, and green. He throws them in the sink, and flushes them, putting the empty bottle back in his pocket

"...Okay..."

He'd nod, and then walk towards her "I gotta go do something." He goes for the door "I'll be back in a few hours."

"-Wait!" She shouts after him

Jack turns around, and glances at her, irritated

"...Thank you."

He sighs, and shakes his head, closing the door and leaving.

Walking on the side-walk, everything felt slower. Everything didn't make sense. Everything was there. But he didn't care. He didn't know what to do. It was like the people passing him were shadows. Fortunately, the streets were rather empty. With the Protectionists being fascists, and possibly killers, and the cops having no idea who to fight, it wasn't a surprise. By tonight, the entire city would probably be full of vigilantes.

Taking the corner into an alley, Jack heads for a shady door. He'd step in front of it, and knock once. It took a moment for a response. A small eye-hole was slided open, and the guy behind the door asked "Who is it?"

Jack just displayed a grin. Even without the make-up, that grin was recognizable. The eye-hole is slided closed, and the door is unlocked.

"Ah... I missed you..." Jack smiled proudly, and walked inside. There would be two guys. One of them guarding the door. Buff guy. He had a gun. Jack coughed in his face, putting his right fist up. The other one was sitting at a table, counting cash

"...what do you want, Joker?"

Jack drags his voice, and frowns, shrugging "You know why I'm here, Tommy."

"Yep. I see. You ain't wearing yer' make-up. Lemme' guess... you can't handle it anymore?"

"Something like that." The guard would fall on his knees. Tommy sits up, alarmed

"What the fuck?!" Tommy shouted, reaching for his pistol. The guard started laughing, and his muscles started to block.

"Don't even think about it." Joker snarled, grabbing Tommy by the neck and dragging him over the table. He'd let him drop on the floor, and then send a kick into his ribs. Tommy groaned in pain.

Joker rubbed his right palm on his jacket, cleansing it off the pouder-ed Toxin. When he coughed, he pushed the pouder into the guard's face. Just enough for him to inhale it. And that is why the guard now falls on his back, laughing harder and harder.

"Last time I was here, you took up quite alot of my money, Tommy Tommy." Joker stated, sending another kick into his ribs. He hears a crack.

He smiles

"...I think you owe me something."

Tommy doesn't speak. He wasn't really much of a fighter. He points to a box, and just ducks his face on the floor.

"...Yeah... thanks alot, doll." The Joker grins, and stomps. Hard.

Right on Tommy's head.

And stomps again. Another stomp. He continues doing so, until his foot literally goes through Tommy's skull. This, in mix with the music that was the guard's laughter, was priceless.

The Joker would stop after Tommy's head was missing, and was now a puddle of bones, flesh and brain matter. The laughing stops, as the guard gasps. The Joker glances at the guard, who was now dead. Well... time to get the drugs.

Joker walks to the box, opening it. He stashes as much X as possible in his jacket, then closes the box, and stands up. He turns to the door, but pauses as he sees...

Stephanie standing there, completely shocked by what she just saw. She wasn't moving, just looking from the dead guard, to Tommy, to Jack.

Joker blinks. Damn it. Well, at least she told him where she lived. She was useful enough. He drags out a knife.

She takes a step back. The Joker walks towards her.

"...why did you do this?..." She asked, looking up at him. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Or if she should run, or stay.

The Joker kneels in front of her, and smiles. "...Darling, do you have any idea who I am?"

She gulped "...You're Jack."

He'd shake his head, and remove the cap. In day-light, it was clearer. He glared at her

"You know who I am."

She didn't respond back. Not for a while. "...The Joker... The Joker from the News?"

He nodded, his smile becoming a smirk, his tongue licking his dry lips, flicking an eyebrow up "Smart girl."

"...but... you helped me..."

"Yeah, well... here..." He'd smile, and take her hand. "...I bet you wonder how I got these scars." Leaning in some, he gets ready. She didn't know what he was doing, shivering some at his touch, though.

"Freeze!" A Protectionist commanded, taking aim for Jack and Stephanie. The Joker's eyes went wide, and surprisingly, to himself more than her, he pushed her out of the way, and rolled for cover, dragging her with him. She screamed as the Protectionist opened fire, with live ammo.

Jack kept a grip on her hand, and continued to run as fast as he could. Luckily, he knew exactly where this room headed for. The Protectionist followed after them. Starting a gun-fight with an ex-soldier wasn't a good idea, probably.

Bursting through another door, Joker and Stephanie stumbled over a back-room secret drug lab. He'd snarl, and push some hookers out of their way, running for the exit. Some of them would try to stop them, but were incapacitated with either the hilt of the gun Joker was holding being smashed in their faces, or getting shot at.

It would take awhile for them to escape, by after some minutes, The Joker and Stephanie would stop running after they did so for an entire block. Just enough to lose the Protectionist. Once they did, they went for Stephanie's apartment, as quickly as they could.

Bursting inside the small apartment, Joker would close the door, and force it shut with a couch. Stephanie would be almost crying. "Shut it!" Jack snarled, and let off the couch, stepping back

Tears formed around her eyes, and her breathing starting to become chaotic "...I... I thought.. you wanted to kill me..."

The Joker looks at her, and puts the gun on the counter "I won't. Calm down." He'd turn the cold water on, and sip at the sink.

"...are you really The Joker?"

He'd take a mouthful of water, and then turn the sink off. Popping a pill in his mouth, he'd gargle some, then swallow. Exhaling, The Joker would turn at her and grin "Yeah."

"...why are you killing people?"

"Because..." He'd begin, picking her up in the air, and gently throw her on the couch "...I like it."

She was freaked out, and wasn't sure if she wanted to speak with him. But, he helped her. And didn't hurt her yet. He didn't seem that bad.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too young to understand, Stephanie." He'd sit on the floor "You never experienced what I've experienced. Or your mommy. Or your daddy. They know what I'm talking about. That... thing... they call lives? It isn't one." He'd blabber on "...they sit in this shit-hole, and they work their ass off, and for what? They aren't free!... the society sunk down so far, it can't even breathe anymore. It's all 'Get a job. Get a car. Get a wife. Get a kid'... it's exactly what doesn't make a man. You know what makes a man, Stephanie?" He'd ask her

She shook her head

"Chaos."

She didn't understand a word he said. But, he seemed like he was telling the truth

"The ability to act upon a situation where stress, anarchy, and violence is involved. The ability to cope, and embrace chaos." He nods, and smacks his lips "I enjoy chaos. I enjoy killing. I do it, because I like it. Not because it's wrong. Or right. Or whatever!... I do things...that I want to do. I am free. Do you understand, Stephanie?"

She gulps again, and nods slowly "...I think so... but... murdering people is wro-"

He cuts over her "And how am I murdering them?... as far as I'm concerned they've murdered themselves already. They couldn't fight me off. They chose to do things as society intended them to do, and look what happened to 'em!... I'm trying to send out a message, here, Stephanie. I'm trying to tell people, who they really are. Who they can be. If they just... let... go."

"I... I don't understand..."

He smiles at her, and lights up a cigarette "You will."

Some time later in the evening, Stephanie would be sleeping on the couch. Joker would be watching TV, and drinking a beer. Mixing drugs and alcohol wasn't good. It was bad, because he was the guy with the gun. But who cares?

"Good evening. This is Jack Ryder, presenting you the News. Tonight, I have invited the Protectionists Commander, Victor Deph, for an interview."

Deph nods once "Good evening, Gotham."

Ryder nods himself, and begins "The reason I called you here, was because your team, the Protectionists, have done things that were... contradictory, to those you said last night. How come?"

"Well..." Deph began "...I said, we are here to augment the Police Force. To bring justice to society. As far as we're concerned, Gotham City is a puddle of criminals. Some, perhaps, using the civilians as a place to hide. We have to remove them from this city completely. And we don't have enough time to wait for them to make a mistake. We have to search. Find. And eliminate."

"But, civilian's lives here can be at cost. Yesterday, multiple victims were reported. Some, badly injured."

"I assure you that is not my men's fault. They fought back, despite being clearly instructed not to do so. Besides, it could've been an attack by criminals while the Protectionists Officer were doing their job."

Joker watches. He exhales, and lights up another cigarette, glancing at the window. He sits up, and walks closer to it, staring at the city.

He was out there.

He knew it.

Joker grins

This is getting better and better


	8. Chapter 8 - I spy

The Joker was sitting in front of the TV. He slept a bit. Not much. Stephanie has been sleeping since last night. It was morning now. 9 am.

He puffed some smoke from his cigarette out, and exhales. What was he doing anyway? Why wasn't he killing his little brat? He's murdered children before. It wasn't that. He just... didn't feel like doing it. So why should he? He didn't have a code, or something. If he didn't want to murder her, he won't.

He'd sip some water from a nearby cup, and clear his throat. Besides, she didn't get scared of what he did so far. I mean, she saw him literally turn a man's skull into a puddle. Other kids would've pissed their pants. She didn't. Maybe... maybe he could use her. Like, as a side-kick. Oh, boy! That would be funny. Especially since Todd.

Last night, however. Things were getting pretty bad outside. The Joker heard the Protectionists opening fire on a crowd of teenagers, and women. They fired rubber bullets. And Joker knew just how much those hurt. The entire thing was hilarious. First, you have the mafia. Second, the gang problems. Third, The Joker and other insane fucks escaping from Arkham Asylum. Fourth, now, the Protectionists. Batman just can't catch a break.

The Joker smirks, and flicks his cigarette into the sink. He gets up, and dusts himself off. He was still wearing his pants, though he took off his jacket earlier. He'd walk to the windows, and lean some against them. He still didn't have his make-up on. His scars were pretty obvious.

Suddenly, the phone rings. Joker gets alarmed, and rushes to it. Stephanie didn't wake up. He'd pick up, and answer stutterly, trying his best to sound normal. How did that sound again?- Low voice, husky. Alright.

"...Um...hello?"

"Tonight. Docks. 9 pm." Was all the voice said, before the call was ended

The Joker lowered the phone some, and stared at it. Hmm. 12 Hours from now. That's not so bad. But wait, what for?... Nobody knew he lived here, so the call must not have been for him. Maybe Stephanie's parents?

He'd close the phone, and head to the bathroom. Taking the call of nature again, he looked up at the ceiling. He really wasn't used to this. Living in an apartment, that is. With a little kid. With food that didn't taste like shit. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He didn't think he even could dislike, or like something like this.

The Joker blocked his memories from himself. He's gone so far, not even him can remember what really happened to him. The scars. The bleached skin. Why would he care anyway?

He'd flush the toilet, and wash his hands. Heading into the kitchen, he opens the fridge up and grabs a sandwich, taking a bite out of it immediatly. Some sauce leaked on his lips, and gave him a weird sensation as the meat clamped together with the scars in his inner-cheeks. He continued to chew, and swallowed. A bit too salty, but eh. Better than stale maccaroni.

The Joker would poke Stephanie's shoulder. He did it again, until she started to wake up "Good morning."

As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a gun nearly slammed into her face. But, it was being offered to her. She wasn't being threatened.

"...what... do you want me to do with it?"

"Take it."

She doesn't for a moment, but reaches for it. She was surprised at the weight of it, as Joker maneuvered the pistol effortlessly.

"You know how to use it?" He asks

"...I... I... saw it on TV but... no..."

He explains to her "You pull the safety off. You aim. You pull the trigger. Boom. Easy enough for you?"

She nods

"Okay, good. Now, listen... if any of those armored-men shows up, you do what I told you to do. You pull the safety off. Aim. And you shoot them in the face. Okay?"

"...Okay..."

He nodded, and went to grab his jacket "Good, good."

"Where you goin'?"

"I gotta' go do something. You stay here. Watch TV or somethin'." He'd smack his lips, put on his jacket and cap, and head for the door, only after pushing the couch away some so he can squeeze himself out of the apartment.

Okay. Now, The Joker had to find a way to circle the streets without being assaulted by the Protectionists. Easy enough. He took the alleys. Once he got close, he spotted a gang of them patrolling near the ruins of The Grin And Bare It. Shit.

Alright. He didn't have a gun. And even if he did, he couldn't kill them. He didn't have a chance. The Joker waited. An hour. Two. Long enough for them to clear out.

It was now 5 pm. The Joker quickly ran towards the hatch, opened it, and slipped himself in. He grabbed a purple suit. His cell-phone. The Make-Up box. Put his make-up on. Put the suit on. And left.

Fortunately, he didn't encounter any Protectionists Officers now. It would've been even harder to avoid them. He walked on the side-walk, heading for the Docks. He stole a car on his way over, because he got bored.

Parking his car just before reaching the Docks, Joker looks at his watch. 7:56 pm. Alright. Good. He hits the gas, and goes inside

Once there, he slows down some, and while driving, looks to his left, and right, to notice anybody waiting for him. Nobody yet. Pickin' out his cell-phone, he gives a call. It took awhile to get a response, but he did after multiple failed calls "Croc?...S'me. Get at the Docks. I need yer' help. Bring more guys witcha'. Promise there'll be food. Bye."

Parking somewhere near the water, The Joker slams his feet on the passanger's chair, and waits for any other vehicle to arrive. Or something. A sewer hatch opened up, and Killer Croc crawled out, two more men following. The Joker raised an eyebrow. That entrance was lame.

Croc walks to The Joker's car, and knocks on the window "You called?"

"No... I pretended to give you a telepathic message." The Joker looked at him, and snarled "Of course I called."

Croc smirks "So... what's up?"

"There's some folks who wanna' come here at 9 pm. They ain't showing their asses, and I'm started to get irritated." He'd mutter, exitting the vehicle

"I ain't got a watch, but it's almost 9 pm, Joker, and nobody is here. What the hell are you talkin' about? Who are they?"

"You d-"

They pause themselves, noticing a large black van starting to enter the docks. Joker gestures for Croc to hide on the other side of the car. Croc's thugs take shelter in the sewer.

Joker stares, trying to spot whoever they. He'd lean on the vehicle, and fold his arms over his chest.

It took a while for the van to approach them. The lights were left on, just in case. Joker didn't seem bothered by it.

Three armed men got out of the van. The back opened, and another one came out as well.

This guy was different. He was lanky, skinny. He had a white suit. And his head was wrapped in a mask that was similar to that of a skull. Black Mask.

"Ah... Sionis. I missed you."

Black Mask frowns, glaring at The Joker "Why the hell are you here, clown?"

The Joker looks at his nails "Well... I was just passing by."

"Bullshit. How do you know?"

The Joker makes an innocent face "Know?- Know what?"

Black Mask glares at him. "Shoot him."

"Now, wait a sec-" Killer Croc spoke up, sitting up. His two men did as well, leaving the sewer, taking aim with their pistols on Black Mask's bodyguards from behind "I think you owe Joker- and me, an explanation."

Black Mask turns around, anger in his eyes "...I do?"

The Joker smirks. Croc's men could take out Black Mask's. Not to mention Croc unholstering his own handgun and taking aim for Black Mask

"Yeah, you do." Croc snarled, starving

"You first. How do you know about the Brown's?" Black Mask asked, turning to face Joker completely

The Joker blinked "...The Brown's?"

"You heard me."

"I never heard of them." The Joker responded, shrugging honestly

"Then how do you know about tonight? And why aren't they here?"

The Joker unfolded his arms, and walked around some, getting bored "I'm living in an apartment now, Roman. The phone called, I picked it up, and some asshole told me to meet him here. I came, so?..." He smacked his lips, and smirked

Black Mask frowns "What about th-"

The Joker cuts him off "Agh!- hold on. What exactly's up with these guys? You got my interest. I mean... they have to be important if -you- wanna' meet 'em personally, right?"

"Why do you care?"

The Joker flicked an eyebrow up, and let his tongue slither on his lips some

Black Mask sighs "They are ex-spies hired by Lex Luthor to eliminate any potential political threats to his Protectionists Group."

The Joker nods "And you are exactly linked to this, how?"

Black Mask shrugs "They wanted to sell-out. I was supposed to pay 'em off. They tell me how to take out Luthor. Or his Officers. They're bad for business."

The Joker nods "Well, good luck with that. They're probably dead."

Black Mask snaps, and walks menancingly towards The Joker "Did you mu-"

The Joker holds up a fist, it being smeared in poudered-Joker Toxin. One blow and Black Mask would be dead "A-ta-ta-ta... you're close enough. And no. I didn't kill 'em. But... I think someone else did." He shrugs "Probably they were first on the list for the Protectionists to take out. Who knows?"

Black Mask glares at them "...well?" He asked, waiting for the weapons to be concealed

The Joker gets in the car, and gestures a 'Pull-The-Trigger' to Croc.

He fires.

His men fire too.

Black Mask's brain burst through the back of his head. He drops down on the ground with a 'thud'

His body-guards drop down limp as well, as the thugs continue to riddle them full of bullets.

The entire thing took a second "Bon appetit!" The Joker snarled at Croc, and drove off


	9. Chapter 9 - Showdown

The Joker pulled up in front of Stephanie's apartment building. He turned off the engire, and went inside. Taking the stairs up, he walks to the 4th apartment, and squeezes himself in. He didn't take off his make-up. Shit. He notices Stephanie stare him. She gulped. Joker's eyes squinted at her.

The light wasn't turned on. What the hell? He steps in slowly "What are you doing?"

She takes a step back. Where was the gun? Oh, right. It was on the ground. The Joker picks it up. And as he turns to close the door, he cringes.

Hawk-Fire was lying down on the floor. Shot three times. Two times in the chest. One in the neck. Her eyes were rolled up in the back of her head. It didn't make him sick, but it did surprise him. The Joker laughs, and sends a punch into Hawk-Fire's limp face "Gooood girl!" He'd snarl, and turn to Stephanie

"...I...didn't do it..." She muttered quietly, almost afraid to talk

He'd raise a brow "Oh?... then who?" Joker asked, curious

"Me." A voice grunted out. The man left the shadows, stepping into the light. He was tall. Athletic. Wearing a dark leather jacket and a kevlar vest underneath. He had a mask. Red. The Red Hood.

The Joker stared at him. Who was he?... red helmet? What the?- He had no style at all.

The Red Hood glared at him "Say something."

"...who the hell are you supposed to be?"

The Red Hood smirks under his helmet "You'll have to guess." He pulls the hammer back on the pistol. Joker didn't seem phased by any of this. The Red Hood prepares to fire, but suddenly-

Three batarangs drift through the windows, cutting him over the elbow. The Red Hood grunts in pain and drops the gun.

The Joker snarls, unsheathing a knife. He tackles the Red Hood, and stabs him rapidly in the stomach. Again. And again. And again. Until The Red Hood cringes in pain, unable to take it anymore. Joker twists the blade, then grabs Stephanie and the gun, rushing out of the door, bursting in another apartment, and using the escape ladder to get down on the street "Move your fuckin' ass, you little brat!" Joker growled at Stephanie, who was now crying. Joker looks up. Nothing so far. Damn it.

"Come on!" He snarls at her, entering a subway station. They take the stairs down, and then hop on the rails, heading for the tunnel.

Some minutes would pass, as they walk on the tunnel. It was dark. And creepy. Stephanie shivered.

"I want my mommy." She cried out

The Joker snarled, grabbed her by the throat, and sent a powerful slap on her face

"Your mommy's dead, sweetheart!"

She got sent to the floor, crying

"And so is your piece of shit father. Now, if you ain't walking..." He'd reach for her ankle, and drag her in the middle of a rail "I'll let the train cut you up!" The Joker growled, forcing her down

She screamed for help. After seconds of mad laughter, he'd pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. He's had enough of it.

Exitting the Subway through the next station, The Joker ran for the nearest building, smashing his way in through the front door, and taking up the stairs to the rooftop. She keeps screaming and crying. The Joker ignored it.

Once on the rooftop, he'd let her drop harshly on the ground, as The Joker turned to scream to the sky "Come on, you bastard! Come at me!" His shrieks and growls would turn into a violent, unbearable laughter "Come at me! Come!"

Grabbing Stephanie again, they'd walk dangerously close to the edge, and The Joker would slam the gun into her temple, crying out to the sky "I'll kill this brat if you don't, Bats! I know you're listening!" To make his point, he fired off a shot into the sky, then put the gun back on Stephanie's head

A massive 'thud' was heard from behind them. The Joker turns around, and grins. The Batman was in front of them now. Crouched. The cape covering his body. The only visible thing through the shadow of the night were his cold blue eyes

"Oh, it's really good to see you again."

Batman doesn't respond. He glares at The Joker. Calculating. He couldn't let Stephanie get hurt. Or killed.

"You know... I've been thinking..." The Joker begins, shrugging lightly "...Since Frost or Natasha... we really haven't been talkin' that much. I miss you, man. And you know what? - I haven't introduced you two! Batman, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Batman!- But surely you know. Batman, Stephanie's parents used to be spies for Lex Luthor, and they wanted to sell their information for whoever paid them! They're dead now" Stephanie cringes and cries harder

Batman attempted a negotiation "Drop the gun."

The Joker snorts "Please... You know I won't drop it. What I might drop though..." Joker pauses, taking another step back. He was literally one inch away from falling to his death. And so was Stephanie. The Joker didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he was laughing.

It felt good to be in his presence again. It felt satisfying. Those beautiful cheeks. And his blue eyes. The Joker loved it

Batman found it. Momentarily distracted while laughing, The Joker left an exit to his wrist. The Dark Knight swings his arm out, sending a batarang. It cuts through the air, slashing The Joker's wrist up. Enough to temporarily take off the gun from being pressed into Stephanie's head. It was enough.

The Joker grunts in pain, pulling the trigger anyway. The flashes of the gun firing off illuminated Batman, showing a good look at his armor and face. It looked like a monster. This wasn't a time to wait. Batman fires his grappling gun for Stephanie, grabbing her by her clothing and dragging her away from Joker.

The Joker's pistol clicks empty. It didn't matter. He started to get unbalanced, and slowly began falling backwards

Batman looks from Stephanie, back to Joker. He should leave him fall. Let this psycho murderer kiss the side-walk and turn into a puddle. But he won't. Not when he's directly influencing that fact. Or when a child was watching. He'd lunge for The Joker, and grab him by the throat just before Joker completely fell down

The Joker grunts at the force Batman uses to hold him by the neck. He cringes "Nnngh!... aren't you the gentleman!" The Joker chuckles, taking out a knife and attempting to slash Batman over the chest with it.

Batman growls in pain, getting slashed with the knife. He throws The Joker back on the rooftop, and crawls over him. Sending punch. After punch. After punch. Into the Joker's face, ribs, chest. Anywhere it hurt.

The Joker can't fight back, not physically. And mentally, he couldn't speak. His body was a mass of aching muscles after Batman was done with him. He lays there, covered in blood, and nearly spitting his teeth. Broken Nose. Broken right arm. Broken left knee. Multiple broken ribs. He loved it.

Batman grabs Stephanie, and grapples away.

Some minutes later, a dozen of Police Officers would burst through the door, and on the rooftop. They immediatly took aim for The Joker, despite his current state, who was literally shivering in pain, and not really even counscious anymore. Getting put into an ambulance, he gets taken back to Arkham Asylum, and gets patched up by the doctors there.

Hours later, Joker would wake up in his cell. He couldn't move, being held on the bed in restraints. Everything hurt. His right arm was put into a cast. His left leg as well. Routine again. Wake up at 8. Go to the cafetaria at 10. Then wait in the cell for the meds at 11. And then, wait for the doctors at 3. He smiles

It was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10 - That laugh

-Arkham Asylum-

1 month later

The door opens

His eyes slowly squint some at the light. His scarred cheeks wrinkle up some as he watches Dr. Rathaa enter the cell. "...Good evening, Dr. Rathaa..." The Joker murmered slowly, dazed from the meds he was given

Dr. Rathaa closes the door behind himself. Outside, two armored and armed guards would wait there. Just in case. "Good evening to you too, Patient 0801." The doctor said coldly

The Joker snarls quietly, and shakes his head "I do have a name, you know... Where are your manners?"

Dr. Rathaa looked over some papers. He did so for a minute. The Joker closed his eyes and just pressed his head against the bed he was restricted on, it being set vertically up.

"Not in these, you don't. Listen. I don't want this to be difficult for any of us. I know why you're here. You know why you're here. I -"

The Joker cuts him off "And why am I here, exactly?"

Dr. Rathaa blinks at him "I am sure you have an idea."

The Joker smacks his lips and shakes his head "Hmm... nope, I don't. I might need a clarification. Why am I here exactly?"

Dr. Rathaa sighs "You are here, because you have been charged guilty for the deaths of 14 people in the last 2 weeks. You pleaded insanity, and have been transported here for psyhical assistance."

The Joker nods "...right... right..."

Dr. Rathaa shakes his head "In any case- let's get to it. I've given you an easy regime. If you're uncooperative, I'll write you on for shock therapy."

The Joker chuckles "Oh, and we wouldn't want that."

Dr. Rathaa stares "No, we don't."

The Joker barks at him, quietly "You know, tell me... do you really think shock therapy is a good way to 'cure' a criminally insane individual?"

Dr. Rathaa doesn't respond

The Joker flicks an eyebrow up and smirks "You wouldn't do that. Not when I'm still a... how do you people say... oh, right... 'Abusive violent sociopath with delusions of grandure, and a serious case of schizophrenia."

Dr. Rathaa closes the file, and folds his arms "Shock therapy has been proven quite useful for your likes before. I might seriously consider it."

The Joker attempts to lunge at him, but gets wiped back on the bed by his restraints "Ugh!"

Dr. Rathaa watches. He shakes his head, and opens the file again. He writes something on it, then looks back at The Joker

"...Okay... okay... I'll... cooperate. I'll be good. I promise."

"Very well." Dr. Rathaa nods once, then takes a moment to adjust himself more confortably in the cell. He takes a seat "Let's get to it, then. How do you feel when you murder someone?"

The Joker sighs, and smacks his lips "Let's see..." He pretends to think. And does so for a while "...Well..." He finally begins, shrugging "I don't know."

Dr. Rathaa frowns "Surely you must have a reason for it. Something to make you do it."

"Hmm... maybe..."

"Tell me what is it."

"I... just... hmm..." The Joker shrugs "I don't know, man. I don't know. Maybe I just like it!" He grunts

Dr. Rathaa glares at him, suspiciously

"Maybe... I don't have a reason. Maybe the only reason I do it, is because I enjoy feeling their bodies squirm and shake as I dig my blade through their fucking flesh over and over and over again! Hah!... and then, maybe I enjoy looking at them. Maybe I like it! Maybe I'm just a fucking psychopath who wants to cut everyone up! Them! You!...And... Sarah..."

Dr. Rathaa's eyes go wide "How do you know about her?!" He raises his voice, sitting up

The Joker calms down, and smiles as Rathaa snaps "...Oh... I have my ways." He cackles "...And I assure you doctor, if I choose so... I promise, what I will do to her, won't be as benign... as what I did to Natasha." He threatens, licking his lips

Dr. Rathaa glares "You leave her out of this!" He barks, scared for his daughter's life. He loved Sarah. And that gave Joker an advantage

"Oh... I will... or maybe, I won't!... You see, doctor... I am not what they call... predictable. I guess you'll just have to ask me nicely not to do it, hmm?" He laughs

Dr. Rathaa walks out of the cell. The Joker's laughter haunts the hallways. He signs something on the papers. File moved to Dr. Harleen Quinzel.


End file.
